femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbara Kean (Gotham)
Barbara Kean is a major character in the TV series Gotham. She serves as a major character and becomes unstable in the first season, and returns as a major antagonist in the second season, one of the two secondary antagonists of the third season (alongside Oswald Cobblepot), a major antagonist in the fourth season, and the tritagonist of the fifth season. She is Jim Gordon's ex-fiancee and while originally appearing as an understanding, supportive, and strong woman, she developed her own character outside of Jim as the series went on. She is based off Barbara Eileen Gordon. She was portrayed by Erin Richards. Overview At the end of the first season, it is revealed that she is truly mentally unstable, and after an encounter with the dangerous serial killer known as The Ogre, where he tortured, and brainwashed her. It causes her to completely lose her grip on sanity. She is sent to Arkham Asylum but is busted out by Theo Galavan who plans for her to become a member of the Maniax. After Jerome's death, Barbara became rather aggressive towards Jim Gordon and started torturing both him and Lee Thompkins, though she eventually got out of the screen on episode 8 where she fell from the top of the Gotham Cathedral, barely surviving. During the third season, she runs a nightclub with the late Theo Galavan's sister Tabitha Galavan and is shown to have high ambitions on taking over the Gotham Criminal Underworld. She develops into a nemesis for Oswald Cobblepot, and she teams up with Edward Nygma, Tabitha and Butch Gilzean to destroy him. Later, she becomes the "queen of Gotham", and leads a crime family, with Butch and Tabitha as her former lieutenants. Later, Barbara recreates The Sirens, under Oswald's leadership. However, as Oswald and Cherry send Bridgit Pike/Firefly to burn The Narrows down, she plots to once again betray The Penguin and kill him. She becomes Sofia Falcone's right-hand woman, and a powerful mercenary and criminal in Gotham. History Season 1 Background Barbara previously had a relationship with Detective Montoya, she was likewise addicted to drugs and had an unstable life. After they broke up, Barbara managed to clean up her life, and meet Gordon. Estrangement from James Gordon At first the two were happy, but as time went on Barbara's misguided, foolish and often selfish decisions kept bringing problems upon them, likewise the stress of Jim's job began to affect her. After a kidnapping attempt, she lost a lot of faith, and decided to ask for a break between her and Gordon. In which time she simply went back to Montoya. However Montoya quickly broke up with her, deciding that they were not good for each other. The Ogre After this Barbara went to stay with her parents, when she returned she was unhappy to discover that Jim had moved on and had a new girlfriend, Doctor Leslie Thomkins. Later the serial killer the Ogre came after Barbara, thinking she was still with Gordon. However after discovering she had broken up with him, and that she was so bitter and cynical, he fell for her. The Ogre seduced and kidnapped Barbara, revealing he was a serial killer. He likewise sensed the instability in Barbara herself and encouraged it to come to the forefront. He ordered her to choose someone for him to kill next, and told her to pick someone she hated. Barbara chose her parents, however the Ogre managed to convince her to kill them (something Barbara justified as they had told her what to do when she as a child). However when Gordon and Bullock arrived, the Ogre resorted to taking Barbara hostage. While trying to talk Jim down, Bullock snuck up behind the Ogre and shot him in the back of the head. This instantly killed the Ogre and caused Barbara's throat to be slit slightly. None the less, she survives. The true Barbara Kean Afterwards Barbara played along as being traumatized, but insisted that Leslie treat her, despite Leslie's concerns it would be inappropriate and she was unqualified. Never the less she finally agreed. However during the sessions, Barbara tried to damage Leslie and Jim's relationship by lying about him. Leslie saw through the deception, so changing tactics Barbara revealed it was her who murdered her parents and then she attacked Leslie trying to murder her. Leslie however managed to overpower Barbara and knock her unconscious. Season 2 With the Maniax In Season 2 she was later imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, leading to the inmates (especially Jerome Valeska and Richard Sionis) taking a liking to her. Jerome attempts to befriend her, since it appears he has a crush on her. She ignores his attempt until he mentions Sionis can give her what she needs. She got close to Richard in order to get a favor, which was getting access to a telephone to make threats towards Jim and Leslie. Barbara was later captured along with four other inmates by Theo Galavan to be given the opportunity to join a team he is setting up. As the sole female member of the Maniax she is supervised by Tabitha Galavan, who teaches her how to use a whip. After the Maniax are let loose onto Gotham, Barbara calls Gordon while he is in the GCPD. To his horror, Gordon saw Barbara at the entrance door of the precinct. When he saw her, she left. Gordon left the precinct, unaware that Barbara had the order to lure her away. While Gordon followed Barbara, the rest of the Maniax shot up the precinct. Cornering Barbara in a side alley, Gordon tried to reason with Barbara but was disturbed by Aaron Helzinger who ambushed him and beat him senseless. Danzing would have beaten him to death if Barbara hadn't stopped him. With Gordon almost unconscious Barbara told him that he should return to the GCPD, then kissed him on the head and left with Helzinger. The day after the shooting at the police precinct, Theo walks in on his sister and Barbara making out. He doesn't mind, but tells Tabitha to go entertain Jerome while he has to talk to Barbara. Tabitha leaves, not before kissing Barbara. After Tabitha is gone, Theo tells Barbara that he is glad that he and Tabitha get along so well because Tabitha needs a friend. He then congratulates her for her role in the attack on the GCPD. He also tells Barbara that his forefathers built Gotham and that they were betrayed. He plans to retake Gotham and tells her that the Maniax were only part one of his undertaking. He offers Barbara to help her destroy Jim Gordon after he has outlived his usefulness in the plan. Alongside Theo she visits the benefit gala at the Children's hospital. When asking Theo if he wants to share his plans for the evening with her, he replies that he will give Gotham a hero. At the gala she is disguised as the assistant of Jerome, who has impersonated the magician. While helping Jerome on stage, she takes off her mask for a short moment and winks at Leslie who recognizes her. She calls Jim and warns him. This warning comes too late however, Jerome kills the Deputy Mayor and takes everyone inside hostage. When Theo seemingly stands up to Jerome, Barbara knocks him unconscious from behind. While Jerome "entertains" the guests, Barbara talks to Leslie who is strapped to a wheel. When Leslie calls her a sick bitch, Barbara makes the wheel spin while telling her that she predicts that she and Barbara will be together again in less in a year although Leslie tried to get between them. Leslie kicks her and angrily Barbara tries to stab her but is stopped by Jerome who tells her that he granted the police 10 minutes before he starts killing hostages. Barbara then hits her hard. When Jerome prepares to kill the first victim, he plans for Bruce to die. When he can't find Bruce, Barbara suggests that he kills Alfred instead. When Theo kills Jerome, Barbara is able to escape the hospital. Upon her return to Theo's home she watches the news reporting of Jerome's death. When Theo arrives, she kisses him on the cheek. Unbeknownst to her, she was watched by Tabitha. Kidnapping James Gordon After Gordon finds out that Theo created the chaos at Gotham to become mayor, Theo gives Barbara the permission to kill Jim. The next day, Barbara gives herself up to the GCPD. While interrogated by Gordon Barbara manipulates him into kissing her, knowing that Leslie watches them through a mirrored window. The then tells Gordon that she needs to show him a "surprise" and that she will tell him everything after. Although sensing a trap, Nathaniel Barnes allows Jim to go, though accompanied by the Task Force and Bullock. While in the car with Barbara, Gordon reveals that he knows that Barbara is setting up a trap but tries to talk her out of it, stating that Galavan will kill her once he no longer needs her. Barbara keeps on acting like he has no idea what he's talking about. While driving, they are ambushed by masked men who kill many of the Squad. Gordon and Bullock are knocked out when a truck crashes into their car. Barbara then brings Gordon to Gotham Cathedral and ties him to a chair. She then walks down the aisle in a wedding dress and reveals that she has kidnapped a priest to wed them and civilians to act as witnesses. Tabitha then rolls in Leslie, tied to a wheelchair. Tabitha tells Barbara to savior every moment of it and leaves. Hospitalized Jim then tricks Barbara into revealing information by calling her dishonest. Barbara takes the bait and reveals to him that Mayor James is alive and at a safehouse at China Docks. She then tries to stab Leslie with a knife but Leslie buys herself some time by asking where Barbara got her dress. Jim then frees himself and takes Barbara's shotgun. This leads to a standoff of Barbara and Jim, but they are stopped by the arrival of policemen outside. Tabitha and some of her man try to kill Gordon but Gordon shoots Tabitha in the shoulder and kills the other two. Tabitha flees and Gordon runs after Barbara. He faces her near a big ornamental window. Barbara tries to attack him with her knife but she trips and falls through the window. Jim catches her hand but Barbara states that they had kind of a bad date and tells Jim that she loves him. She then lets go of his hand and falls to the ground, thinking this is the end for her. She survives the fall but has broken half a dozen bones and her situation is critical. Barbara was later seen in hospital and was due to be transported back to Arkham Asylum in order to receive treatment. At Arkham, she is later faced by Leslie when she guards Nora Fries. Although initially shocked to see the comatose Barbara, Leslie soon overcomes her fear and approaches Barbara's body, calling her a bitch and claiming that Barbara does not know what she's missing. Barbara wakes from her coma the same time Gordon is found guilty for murder and sentenced to forty years in Blackgate. Free Again After her awakening, she is brought into with other prisoners, supervised by Professor Strange. Strange listens to Barbara confessing the murders of her parents and the attempted murder of Leslie and Jim. She claims that she doesn't feel insane but only sad and seems completely docile. After all prisoners are gone, Peabody approaches Stange. Although Peabody thinks that Barbara is only putting up an act, Strange is less convinced about it. Strange later convinces Barbara that she is sane and releases her into the city, another one of his pawns. Watching Keane drive off, Strange is told by Peabody that his reputation will suffer should he continue release lunatics from the asylum. Strange claims that he is not interested in his reputation and that while he does not know what Barbara will do, the results will surely be interesting. Barbara eventually arrives at Gordon's flat. Horrified to see her, Jim immediately draws his gun but Barbara makes it clear to him that she was released. She reveals to him that she is sane, eventually convincing him. However, he makes to her that he doesn't care, urging her to leave as he has work to do. Barbara glances onto his desk, seeing that Jim is currently investigating The Lady. Barbara offers to help but Jim throws her out of his flat. She asks for one last favor, that Jim says her name, and Gordon replies "Goodbye, Barbara" before shutting the door. On her way out, Barbara sees Harvey Bullock who is equally horrified to see her. By interrogating the Lady's known associates, Gordon finds out that the Lady is at a club called Artemis. While trying to infiltrate the Artemis Gordon is stopped by a guard. Moments later, Barbara appears and tells Gordon that the club is for women only, but offers to get information from the Lady for him. Having no other option, Gordon sends Barbara in. Barbara approaches the Lady. By claiming that she plans to enter the assassination business and needs a partner, Barbara gains the Lady's trust. She then rats out Jim to the Lady and Jim is captured. With Jim as a supposed prisoner, Barbara tells the Lady that Gordon was investigating the Wayne murders. Surprised, the Lady tells her captive that she has no idea who hired her because all the arrangements were made over the telephone. The Lady reveals that the one who hired her called himself "The Philosopher". Having obtained the information she needed, Barbara tasers the Lady and her bodyguard and flees with Jim. Although she helped him, Gordon then tells Barbara that he won't forgive that she tried to kill him and Leslie. He tells Barbara that if she really wants to become a better person, that is up to her and her alone. He then leaves. Barbara later moved in with Tabitha and Tabitha's partner Butch Gilzean. But Butch became uncomfortable at Barbara's behaviour, which he found both annoying and creepy, and eventually put her out of his mansion. But Barbara later returned and started working for Oswald Cobblepot, who sent her to the police precinct to get information on Jim. While there she exposed Basil Karlo as a fraud as he had disguised himself as Jim for Hugo Strange. Barbara relayed the information back to Cobblepot via telephone. Season 3 The Sirens After Tabitha awakened from her coma following her stabbing at the hands of a revived Theo, Barbara reconciled with her and the pair of them set up a nightclub together named The Sirens, although Barbara is still affiliated with Cobblepot. Six-months following the escape of the Indian Hill monsters Cobblepot arrives at the nightclub with Butch in tow (who still holds a torch for Tabitha) wanting to ask Barbara if she still wants hi protection for the nightclub, in which she refuses. He then asks Barbara and Tabitha (whom he still hates for killing his mother) to send out the word that he would pay any person a million dollars if they find the leader of the monsters Fish Mooney and bring her to him dead or alive. A group of mobsters turn up at the club demanding that Barbara pays them for being on their turf. The leader of the mobsters slaps Barbara, and although she initially feigns a victim act and breaking down in tears, she soon turns maniacal and starts laughing away, much to the confusion of the mobsters. Tabitha sneaks up and kills three of then, and Barbara proceeds to beat the leader into unconsciousness, breaking his nose in the first place. Suspecting Cobblepot sent the men to put on the pressure, they call upon him to come to the club where the mob leader is kept alive and barely able to speak correctly. Barbara deduces that Cobblepot isn't responsible, but in fact Butch, who sent the men hoping a fearful Tabitha would return to him. This turns out correct, and a frustrated Cobblepot finishes off the head mobster with a bullet to the head and ends the matter. Butch and Tabitha's disappearance" While searching for an abducted Tabitha, Barbara discovers Penguin's feelings for Edward Nygma and his role in the death of Isabella. She reveals this to Nygma, turning him against his former friend. When Nygma comes to "The Sirens" seeking Penguin's destruction, she announces that she has concocted a plan to depose Penguin and take over Gotham's underworld herself. She is able to convince Nygma, Butch Gilzean and Tabitha to help her carry out her plan. Queen of Gotham Once her plan has succeeded, she takes her place as the underworld's new queen, with Tabitha at her side. She rules from her nightclub and is just as ruthless and demanding as her predecessor. As a favor for Jim, she interrogates a dockworker for information about the weapon that the Court of Owls is having brought in. She discovers that the package has already arrived, but her interrogation is cut short by the arrival of a new Talon. In order to maintain control, Barbara comes up with a plan to kidnap Jervis Tetch, who is needed to make a cure for the Tetch Virus that has engulfed Gotham. Unfornately for Barbara, Nygma double crosses her and takes Jervis to make an exchange for Oswald with Jim. Barbara, Tabitha, and Butch show up, and a gun fight breaks out. Nygma flees, and Barbara tells Tabitha and Butch to let Nygma go, and focus on getting Jervis back. Jim, Harvey, and Jervis eventually flee to an abandoned werehouse, being chased by Barbara and her gang the whole time. As they look for Jim, Barbara tells Jim she knows he and Lee have the virus, and that Lee wants to "take her head off". "Is it weird that kind of makes me like her?" Barbara quips. Suddenly, Barbara hears a scream, and finds Jervis with a large cut in his throat. Barbara and her gang pack up to head to their safe house, knowing that all of Gotham will be after them. Barbara confronts Butch, and says she knows they were planning to kill her. Butch says that if it wasn't for Tabitha, she would have been dead along time ago. Barbara asks if he is saying Tabitha wasn't involved, and Butch says she wasn't. He was going to kill her and then play dumb when they reached the safehouse. Barbara sneered that he would playing to be his strength. Butch said she was always making making fun of him because for all her tough talk, she misses Tabitha, who made her a better person, and Barbara gave that all up, so she could play queen for a day. Butch tells Barbara she's pathetic, and pulls out a switch blade, saying Barbara never deserved Tabitha. Barbara shoots Butch through the head, and says "we'll see". Death Later, Tabitha walks into the old, wooden safe-house calling Butch and Barbara's name, with no reply. She sees a small metal box on the table, she opens it to find Butch's metal hand inside. Before she can react to the sight of Butch's hand, Barbara walks up behind her, pointing a gun at her, and asking if killing Nygma was really that important to her. Tabitha ignores the question and asks if Barbara killed Butch. Barbara avoids the question saying Butch told her Tabitha had nothing to do with trying to kill her and whether that was true, to which Tabitha replies that it doesn't matter. When Barbara requests for the pair of them to forget this ever happened and go back to being partners Tabitha again asks if she killed Butch as she needs to know if they're to move forward. Barbara hesitantly replies yes she did kill him but she wasn't given a choice. Tabitha almost breaks down in tears before exclaiming that there is always a choice before throwing Butches metal hand at Barbara. Barbara drops to the ground as the hand shatters the wooden wall behind her. Tabitha grabs her whip and restrains Barbara's hand, causing her to drop her gun, and pulls Barbara towards her. She stops Barbara from falling to the ground, and then immediately throws her into one of the walls which she falls through before being picked back up and slammed against another wall where the pair briefly share a passionate kiss before Barbara headbutts Tabitha away. Barbara tackles her into another wall, but Tabitha quickly throws her off. Barbara tries to climb away on her hands and knees, but Tabitha grabs her head and slams her into another wall, choking her for a few seconds before Barbara removes one of her own earrings and slashes it across Tabitha's face, forcing her to retreat momentarily. Barbara then grabs a sharp piece of wood from the wall and runs at Tabitha but she ducks and hits Barbara through another unstable wooden wall. Barbara notices her gun just feet away from her, she goes for it while Tabitha retrieves her whip. Tabitha attempts to hit the gun out of Barbara's hand but appears to have "missed". Barbara then laughs and taunts her by saying "How many times have I told you not to bring a whip to a gunfight?!". With the smile still on her face she notices too late that Tabitha's whip is coiled around a large lamp which she pulls down at Barbara's feet, on top of a large puddle of water, causing it to break and electrocutes her to death. Barbara falls to the floor, smoke pouring off of her pale, burnt skin. Tabitha looks at her body with little to no remorse on her face, stating that now they can move forward. Season 4 Working with Ra's al Ghul For unknown reasons, Barbara was resurrected by Ra's al Ghul through the Lazarus Pit and returned to Gotham in hiding. Using Ra's al Ghul resources, Barbara built a new business dealing in weapons trading as a means to and end of remaking a name in Gotham's criminal underworld under The Penguin's control. She sought out both Tabitha once more and Selina Kyle and offered them an "opportunity" to work alongside her in the weapons business. Barbara clearly having changed somewhat seems calmer than previously which is what stayed Tabitha's hand against her as she refused her offer. Not soon after The Penguin heard the rumors of her survival and plans to open an illegal weapons business, offering her the chance to operate the business so long as she acquires a license under his jurisdiction and pays running fees. Reminding her that he will be keeping a close eye on her to crush any idea of her attempting to usurp or turn against him again. After the convincing of Selina, Tabitha returned to Barbara with an ultimatum as collateral in return for Tabitha and Selina working alongside her as well as proving her loyalty, Tabitha would cut off her hand. Just as Penguin had done to Butch two years prior and just has Nygma had done to her less than a year ago. Barbara is willing if it will prove her loyalty, but as Tabitha brings a butcher's knife down on her wrist she misses purposely stating that she'll start Monday. Under the orders of Ra's Barbara was instructed to retrieve a special knife from Penguin. Selina Kyle was sent to Penguin's shipping boat but came back empty handed. Barbara stated she was not mad and decided to retrieve the knife herself. She arrived at The Iceberg Lounge and asked Penguin to give her the knife and even offered to triple the price given at auction, Penguin laughed and refused to give it to her. At the auction Barbara first offered up $100,000 but was quickly beat down by Bruce Wayne who offered up $100,001. It wasn't long before she got extremely irritated at Bruce, even calling him a "spoiled brat", Bruce then offered up $2,000,000 and before Barbara could offer up anymore money Penguin swiftly sold the knife to Bruce, Barbara, annoyed, congratulated Bruce and left the auction. Later, Barbara was visited by Ra's who asked if she had the knife, when she explained Bruce Wayne had it, Ra's told her that it was fine and he wasn't mad, he explains the knife is the key to everything Barbara explains. not everything, and they both kiss. Ra's shows up at Barbara's lair and apologises for being late and Barbara complains that his guests, Anubis and The Hunter (Prince of Persia), don't do much for the vibe of her place. Ra's explains they wouldn't be necessary if Barbara got the knife when she was first asked, she asks why this knife is so important and Ra's explains it was made 10,000 years ago. Barbara just nods along as Ra's give Anubis something to track down the knife. Later, Jim enters Barbara's building and she wants to catch up, but Jim asks if she had anything to do with the murder of Niles Winthrop, who had the knife in his possesion when he was murdered. Barbara explains to Jim that she was running her business the night Mr. Winthrop was murdered and she had witnesses. Jim asks who she got the money to open her own business from and she tells him that she got it from a client, Bruce storms in and asks if she got it from Ra's al Ghul. Barbara tells him she doesn't know who or what he's talking about, Jim grabs Bruce and they both leave. When Ra's gets captured and taken to Blackgate Penitentiary Barbara visits him. She asks what the end goal of all of this was but get no answer, she then proposes that she break him out and they go back to her lair but Ra's declines the offer. He asks Barbara to put her hand on the glass between them and she does so and their hands glow with some mysterious light for a second and she pulls away swiftly. Barbara asks what just happened and he explains she will see before telling her goodbye and she walks off. The Sirens At her lair, Barbara explains to Tabitha and Selina that she is shutting down her weapons business. She tells them that Ra's was bankrolling her but now that he's dead she has no chance of keeping her business alive. Later, while Barbara is giving Tabitha her final pay cheque, Tabitha gets a call from a nervous Selina who tried to steal money from a motorcycle gang. Tabitha hangs up and asks Barbara to come with her to save Selina, Barbara refuses and an annoyed Tabitha quickly leaves to save he friend. While there Tabitha and Selina both get cornered until Barbara walks in, she asks if the thugs ordered Thai food they tell her they didn't and she quickly announces that she doesn't have any and guns them all down. She snatches the money from Selina, takes some and begins to walk off. Selina asks her if this means they're over, Barbara tells them that they're both coming back to "The Nest" and the three walk off. While in The Iceberg Lounge, Barbara, Tabitha and Selina are confronted by one of the thugs they stole from and he demands that Penguin get rid of them. They argue until Mr Penn walks in and explains to Penguin that Ed is making fun of him in a clown show in The Narrows. In a fit of rage Penguin murders the thug that was arguing with The Sirens and asks them to go to The Narrows and bring Ed to him by nightfall, they agree. While going there Barbara asks Selina what goes on in Cherry's and Selina explains that it's a fight club. Tabitha exclaims that she can't wait to get her hands on Ed and Barbara agrees. Once at cherries the three are shocked at Ed's clown show as it is really not like him to do something so dumb, Tabitha wanders off to find Butch, who now goes by Solomon Grundy, while Barbara goes to talk to Lee. She puts her hands around Lee's eyes telling her to 'guess who' when she turns around with a gun. Lee then hits Barbara across the face with her gun. Barbara asks if she'd like to do it again but she refuses. Barbara then asks what Jim thinks of the new Lee, she simply replies with "Jim who?" Barbara tells her that the conversation was interesting and walks off. While searching for Ed Barbara comes across Selina who has him tied up and is ready to leave, Barbara is surprised that she could do it so fast and they both go to find Tabitha. They find her trying to restore Grundy's memory but he sees that Barbara and Selina have Ed and gets angry. Barbara tells Grundy to back off until Selina proposes that Butch fight Tabitha and the winner can take Ed, everyone agrees. While Tabitha is getting ready to fight, Barbara suggests she takes a weapon but Tabitha tells them she'll be fine. During the fight Grundy begins to over power Tabitha and knowing that she could die, Barbara tosses a weapon into the ring and Tabitha hits Grundy across the face, she does this a second time which knocks him to the ground. Barbara and Selina jump into the ring and Barbara grabs Ed and holds a gun to him. Firefly charges in and makes everyone back off, Barbara is pleased that Penguin sent backup and smiles at Ed until Firefly tells her that she missed the deadline. Barbara explains that they got Ed and they could just bring him to Penguin right now. Firefly smiles and is about to burn them until Lee shoots her in the back sending her flying into the wall. Lee reveals that Cherry is the one who brought Firefly into her club to get Ed and everyone turns on her. Cherry tells them that The Sirens work for Penguin and that they are the problem, Barbara then shoots her in the head and exclaims they just quit working for Penguin and everyone cheers. The Sirens then quickly escape the club but not before Barbara takes one more look at Lee, who smiles back, Barbara then runs off. While Sofia Falcone is attempting to use her car to escape Penguin's attempt of killing her, she is grabbed and knocked out by The Sirens with Barbara remarking that "things are finally looking up". They take Sofia back to their lair and explain that they plan to use her to get Penguin to back off, not knowing that Penguin and Sofia were at war. Sofia quickly tells them that she has been using playing him for months, trying to take his empire from him. Barbara and Tabitha don't believe her at first but Selina thinks she could be telling the truth. Barbara knows that Falcones learn to lie before they can read so she does not trust Sofia. Barbara plans to still blackmail Penguin into leaving them alone and knows that Penguin will want Sofia whether she's his friend or his enemy and asks to get him on the phone. Penguin gets the phone from Zsasz and Barbara greets him with a friendly hello. He asks what she's doing with Sofia, she explains to him that they thought Sofia was his best friend at the time they kidnapped her. Penguin asks for a price for Sofia and Barbara tells him that she wants to keep her gunshop, not share profits with him and that they work alone from now forward. Penguin agrees and tells her he'll send Zsasz to collect Sofia. The Sirens are suspicious of Penguin as it didn't take him long to agree to their offer and sense that he is plotting against them, Sofia explains that he couldn't wait for Barbara to hang up the phone and that they need to get out of the building. Selina tells Tabitha and Barbara that they should listen as Zsasz is standing outside with a rocket launcher. He shoots the building and it goes up in flames with The Sirens and Sofia just narrowly escaping. Barbara promises to snap Penguin's beak in two. Later, They kidnap Penguin's friend, Martin, and bring him into their car. Barbara thinks he's cute but Tabitha just calls him creepy. They bring him to a secluded location and wait for Penguin to arrive, once he does Barbara watches as Sofia and Penguin throw insults at each other but Sofia ultimately lets Martin go. The Sirens and Sofia think they've won until Penguin blows up the car Martin was in and begins shooting at them, they all duck for cover behind a car. Back at Sofia's mansion, Sofia begins explaining their future plans and how they are going to overthrow Penguin, Barbara tells her that she had her shot and missed. The Sirens begin to leave until Sofia tells them that they have nowhere else to go except with her and they stay. Personality Barbara initially appeared to be a moral, kind, caring, benevolent, and selfless individual. She risked her own life to save Jim, by going to Carmine Falcone and pleading for Jim's life. She had an addictive personality, as she was shown to have been addicted to alcohol and drugs in the past. She ended her relationship with Jim Gordon, because she did not feel that he included her in his life; and he did not provide emotional support for her after she was held captive by Carmine, as well as the fact that she was afraid of being around the dangers that Jim brings as a police detective. Upon leaving she resumes a relationship with Renee Montoya, who breaks up with her because Barbara had relapsed into abusing drugs. She goes to see Jim at the police precinct but finds him kissing Leslie, and flees. Unknown to anyone at the time, Barbara was (secretly) mentally unstable. After she was forced to kill her parents (off-screen) by Jason Skolimski, aka the Ogre, Barbara's unstable nature had awoken. She tells Leslie that she killed her own parents, attacks Leslie and tried to kill her with a knife - presumably because Leslie is now Jim's girlfriend. Since her psychotic break, Barbara had openly become arrogant, aggressive, violent, immoral, unstable and delusional. After Barbara comes out of her coma, she apparently had guilt and remorse for her actions, and was apparently horrified at what she had become/done. Although she claimed she was sane after being released from Arkham, she seemed to suffer another psychotic break after Jim rejected her. Her latest personality was not without affection or care for those close to her, but she was also shown to be cold and conniving. She had little respect for authority of any kind and was prone to a violent and sadistic nature. After the end of No Man's Land, Barbara ended up reforming and become a real estate agent. Having shedded most if not all of her selfish traits, she became a loving mother towards Barbara Lee who she shares joint custody with Jim and Lee. List of Victims It's believed she murdered over 11 people. * Her parents - stabbed multiple times, throats slit * Butch Gilzean - shot in head (resurrected) * Five Deamonz members - shot * Cherry - shot in head * League of Shadows member - stabbed in chest * Multiple Jeremiah followers - shot * Ra's al Ghul - stabbed in the stomach with Bruce Wayne holding the dagger Appearances Trivia * Barbara is based off Barbara Gordon Sr., the first wife of Jim Gordon. However unlike this incarnation she wasn't a villain. In the comic continuity Barbara and Jim had a daughter who went on to become Batgirl (although in some continuities she is Jim's niece). Barbara and Jim also have a son named James Gordon Jr. who is a supervillain and psychopath, traits which may have been the inspiration for Barbara's villainy in the show. ** That being said, it is revealed that Barbara is pregnant in 13 Stitches * This version of Barbara takes some elements from Harley Quinn - the girlfriend of the Joker in the comics - as she is seen participating alongside Jerome Valeska (the proto-Joker) during his sadistic games in the season 2 third episode "The Last Laugh" and even knocks out Theo Galavan with a hammer. Some of her costumes in season 4 also have color schemes similar to Harley's outfits, such as black and red. This lead to speculation that Barbara may actually become the Gotham-verse's version of Harley Quinn, which the producers did confirm that they included elements of the character in Barbara rather than using Harleen Quinzel. * Producers originally pondered to make Barbara the show's version of Magpie, but this was scrapped. Magpie herself would appear as her own character in an episode of season 5. * Her plot against Oswald Cobblepot in season 3 and wish to take over the criminal underworld makes her similar to that Fish Mooney, one of the primary antagonists of the first season. Fish herself planned to overthrow former crime boss Carmine Falcone and cement her status as Queen of Gotham City's criminal underworld. Unlike Fish whose plans failed thanks to Oswald Cobblepot, Barbara does succeed in her goals with the combined help of Tabitha, Butch and Edward Nygma. * Being electrocuted in Season 3 seems to have turned her hair white. It also seems to have altered her personality, making her more calm and rational; however, she remains cruel and dismissive. Her calm and rational personality was later revealed to be an act in order to make Tabitha and Selina allies. Gallery ' 6a00e554e5d8fe883301b7c78048b4970b-800wi.jpg 4872b5ca9c32b9b6bea34d0d715c7bfd07eb353e_hq.gif tumblr_ob1nilcru21unsbsso7_r1_250.gif tumblr_ntyyv5KqrG1qgkp0so5_400.gif tumblr_nv20loFA3r1s1ab16o1_500.gif tumblr_nuos4itckK1r0a0smo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_nvf8umf2OZ1sgz07oo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nw54e3ufa41qb4bkbo1_500.gif tumblr_nvi6gyjwsN1ri23yqo1_250.gif tumblr_nvfuy5aRnV1sn7pnro1_500.gif tumblr_nwfxbv1Phw1u7un4fo7_250.gif tumblr_nuw9bq29iR1u4i4hao2_500.gif tumblr_nvvv0friZN1qlp9j9o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_nvsk3vXtlk1uus0jxo1_500.gif tumblr_nxkyysYb441sk9i0co1_400.gif tumblr_o7nvz9dzku1u4bl2po1_400.gif ewewefwewfewfewfweewf.gif dssdffewfefweewfewewewe.gif tumblr_ods6l9TFEn1r0a0smo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_ol9kjhzW6J1sffphdo2_400.gif ssdawwed3d33d3ddd3d3d.gif giphy (7)dfsfsfsfsddsfsdf.gif giphy (8)gvjhgvbnmvmnbmnvb.gif giphy (9)nmmnbmnbb,nm.gif xcsscddssdsdsdss.gif dsdsfdfewfewerereeee.gif xxc xcyxcyxcycx.gif vlcsnap-2018-06-25-04h41m41s801.png vlcsnap-2018-06-25-04h43m41s233.png vlcsnap-2018-06-25-05h48m32s735.png vlcsnap-2018-06-25-05h50m30s707.png vlcsnap-2018-06-25-05h56m06s723.png ' Category:2010s Category:Back from the Dead Category:Bisexual Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Eye Mask Category:Family Murderer Category:Feathers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fur Category:Gagged Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Magician or Magician's Assistant Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Torturer Category:Wedding Dress Category:Whip